


The waterbird13 Leverage Ficlet Podfic Collection

by NeuroticSquirrel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dealing with ableist language, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Genderfluid Eliot Spencer, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Poly, Trans Character, Trans Sophie Devereaux, antics and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/pseuds/NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: A collection of some of waterbird13's Leverage ficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eliot's Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184293) by [waterbird13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2016 for croissantkatie. Hope you enjoy it!

Title: The waterbird13 Leverage Ficlet Podfic Collection, containing:  
[Eyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182063)  
[Eliot's Hair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8184293/chapters/18750785)  
[Not Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184197)  
[Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183689)  
[One Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114191)  
[Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733683)  
Author: waterbird13  
Reader: neuroticsquirrel  
Fandom: Leverage  
Rating: Gen/Teen & Up (Some references to violence in a couple of the stories.)  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Summary: A collection of some of waterbird13's Leverage ficlets.  
Text: See links above.  
Length: 0:27:37  
Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7TKA2lw-kxjYjFEc0NEU2sxUkU/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
